super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghetsis
Ghetsis is a fanmade playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U / for Nintendo 3DS. His appearance is based on Pokémon Black Version 2 and Pokémon White Version 2, though he made his debut in Pokémon Black Version and Pokémon White Version. In all four games, he is the mastermind and true leader of the villainous organization Team Plasma. His original plans were for all Pokémon to be free from their trainership so he can rule the Unova region as he would have been to only one with Pokémon to command. To accomplish this, he raised N (Natural) as his own adoptive son who he in the misbelief, Pokémon would be mere slaves to their trainers and not friends and companions. Since this plan failed, he escaped and rebuilt a more openly villainous Team Plasma and tried to conquer all of Unova with Kyurem's ice powers. Luckily, the protagonist was able to defeat him and finally stop him for good. When Kirby uses Inhale on him, Kirby gains Ghetsis's hair style and red eye lense. Attributes With his low physical strength and slow walking speed, he may seem as a surprisingly weak character, however, he has one of the fastest dashing speeds in the game. Despite this "hidden" speed, he is considered a heavy character (something like Ike's weight) and therefore, has relatively low knockback, but also falls faster. He also has a very good directional influence (especially horizontally) as well as a good recovery, although his edgeguarding isn't as good. He, with his Up Smash and Up Aerial, also has a good potential for juggling his enemy. However, his most notable feature is his wide range of attacks which is even surpassing Link's making his one of the widest and thus, is able to cover the most of small stages such as Spirit Tracks or Battlefield giving his opponents little space to flee to. Moveset *'Neutral Attack' - Slashes once down to up, then down to up and then strikes straight forward, 3% - 3% - 5% (11%), low knockback *'Forward Tilt' - Slams his staff forward, medium knockback, 8%, no lag *'Up Tilt' - Slashes a half vertical circle crashing opponents nearby and above, 10%, short ending lag, medium knockback *'Down Tilt' - Does a slow kick which has the least range of any of his attacks, 7%, ending lag, little knockback *'Dash Attack' - Shadow Strike - Slashes from down left to up right, 10%, medium high knockback *'Up Smash' - Pillar Crusher - Rams his staff skywards, high knockback potential, 15% *'Down Smash' - Staff Stampede - Hits with his staff downwards, may create a shockwave with very low knockback, 3% - 20%, able to send his opponent downwards, good for edgeguarding *'Forward Smash' - Staff Spin - Makes his staff rotate before him around its middle point to both attack and protect, redirects projectiles, 8%, low knockback, long starting lag, chargeable *'Neutral Aerial' - Ghetsis kick - Ghetsis kicks once, 5%, low knockback, very short ending lag *'Forward Aerial' - Drilling Staff - Holds his staff horizontally with the ending pointed away from him which he uses like a drill to redirect attacks and projectiles, 8%, medium knockback, may be able to redirect projectiles, no lags *'Back Aerial' - Surprise Attack - Falls with his back downwards and slashes his staff over his head to the side, low knockback, 12%, medium ending lag *'Up Aerial' - Helicopter Staff - Makes his staff rotate above his head to boost him into the air, good for recovery, low horizontal diversity, high vertical diversity, 10%, no knockback *'Down Aerial' - Rotating Riot - Spins around his staff which he holds down like a needle while crashing downwards, 16%, high knockback, short ending lag, his staff could get stuck in the ground (a reference to how his staff stays stuck in Giant Chasm after Ghetsis's defeat) *'Grab Aerial' - Grabs his opponent mentally and throws him/her beneath him enabling Ghetsis to start a combo with Down Aerial. *'Pummel' - Holds his opponent is a mental hand doing 2% damage every 3 seconds *'Forward Throw' - Whirls around himself once and then let's go off his opponent, long starting lag, 9% *'Back Throw' - Whirls around and finally lets go off his opponent, 8% *'Up Throw' - Whirls around his opponents above his own head, stops and then throws him/her into the air enabling him to start a combo with Up Smashes or Up Aerials. *'Down Throw' - Similar to his Grab Aerial, only on the ground: He slams his opponent to the ground and lets go, 10%, no knockback, no lags *'Floor Back' - Rises with his legs first kicking nearby opponents away *'Floor Front' - Lets his staff horizontally rotate around him to protect himself while getting back up *'Edge' (<100%) - Kicks forward while coming back onto the stage, 6%, little knockback *'Edge' (100%+) - Rises again with his staff hitting the ground, 3%, no knockback, long ending lag, danger of falling off the stage again *'Neutral Special Move' - Ghetsis Blast - shoots a laser from his eye, 4% - 25%, chargeable, able to be redirected back at Ghetsis, no knockback, short ending lag (a reference to Marvel's Cyclops with whom Ghetsis shares his glass eye(s). *'Side Special Move - Dark Strike' - similar to Fox Illusion, only shorter and more powerful, 8%, little knockback, no lags *'Up Special Move - Teleport' - teleports upwards, any character between his original position and the point he lands on is hit with 5% damage. *'Down Special Move - Dark Sphere' - charges dark energy in his staff and shoots the created sphere out, 15%, little knockback *'Final Smash' - Kyurem Blast '(calls down Kyurem (which is landing in the background - keeps flying if it's a flying stage) to freeze the entire stage and brawlers. This blast, hurts 5% every two seconds, plus Ghetsis may attack his frozen opponents freely). Taunts *'Up - Starts to hover and hovers around himself, silently laughing at his opponents *'Down' - Leans on his staff and moves slowly - this is similar to his battle sprite animation in Black 2 / White 2. *'Side' - Takes his arm back behind his cloak, looks from the player to the side and laughs. Idle Poses *Stands there more relaxed than before and sometimes makes his staff whirl around itself Cheer *Ghet - Sis *clap* *clap* *clap* Intro *Flies down onto the stage on a small, hovering platform. After he stepped off it, he silently laughs at his opponents and then prepares to battle. Event Matches *TBA Costumes *His cloak gets ocher with his collar gray (this resembles his Black/White appearance) *His eye gets yellow, his cloak red and his hair silver. *His cloak gets white with his hair black. *TBA *TBA Trivia *As he speaks of his hand (singular instead of the usual plural - hand's') in Black2/White2, it can be suggested that he lost his other arm while raising N as King of Team Plasma as he still had a right arm when N was crowned King of Team Plasma. **To support this fact, one will never see his other arm during gameplay. *Ghetsis is the first human to be playable and represent Pokémon since every other playable character from Pokémon is a Pokémon. **However, if you count the Pokémon Trainer himself playable since you (as him) switches Pokémon out, Ghetsis is the second human to represent this franchise. *Ghetsis is the fifth villain to be playable in Super Smash Bros. series since Wario and Meta-Knight act as Anti-Heroes. Bowser was the first, Ganondorf the second, King Dedede the third and Wolf the fourth. **On the other hand, Mario and Donkey Kong were villains once, too (Mario in Donkey Kong jr. and DK in Donkey Kong - this DK, however, is actually Cranky). So to stick true to DK's relationship, Ghetsis is the sixth playable villain with Mario being the first. *It's unknown where Ghetsis gets his telepathic powers from. However, it can be said that this was done to make him playable. *His german name is G-Cis which is pronounced similar to Ghetsis. Category:Golden8King Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Series Category:Male Category:Villians